Anger Management
by Livi-Love
Summary: Donatello decides to start anger management classes. Will he succeed, or will his students lose their tempers? OOC
1. The Students and the Teacher

**Random plot bunny. Expect OOCness and strange things.**

**T! M! N! T! Does not belong to me! *shakes pompoms***

* * *

Raphael eyed the door in front of him suspiciously, squeezing the piece of paper in his hands tightly. He had woken up that morning and had discovered a piece of paper on his bedside table. It had been from his brother Donatello, saying that he wanted Raph to come to this part of the sewer. It hadn't said why, but he hadn't seen how it could hurt to go and see why his brother wanted him.

Raph opened the door and walked in. As soon as his tail was in front of the door, it slammed shut. He blinked, turning his head to face it, before being slammed into the ground by something.

He grumbled and saw Angel sitting on him. Surprised, he exclaimed, "Angel? What are ya doin'?"

"Excellent Angel, you may leave," Don said from the other side of the room.

She giggled and slipped out. Raph's eyes didn't register her movement or her departure. All his eyes could stare at were the other people in the room, who were sitting on hard wooden chairs. In front of them were clean sandy desks. He blinked, trying to understand what was happening.

Behind the first desk was none other than Shredder. He was wiggling in his seat, trying to break free of the metal ropes restraining him. Tied down by similar ropes was Agent Bishop; however he was not trying to break free. He was unusually still, looking strangely calm. Next to him was Karai, whose eyes were nearly closed and shooting daggers at a seemingly unaware Don. Behind them were Casey and Leatherhead, who weren't tied down. Casey was looking furious but the mutant crocodile was more bewildered than angry.

Don got out his bo staff and pointed at an empty desk. "Take your seat, Raphael."

Raph went to his seat quickly. If Shredder and Bishop could be tied up, then he had the feeling he could be as well. He found being not strapped down more preferable.

He sat down on one of the chairs. Don beamed at everyone and clapped his hands. "Excellent. You're all here. Now, I bet you're all wondering why you're here."

"Damn right." Casey punched the air.

"You have been invited to this Anger Management Class, and I will be your teacher."

Bishop laughed hollowly. "Invited indeed."

Don glared at him. "Put your hand up if you have something to say. Anyway, you chose to come."

"No I-"

"_Hand, John._"

Bishop glowered at him. "I can't."

Don remembered that he, Karai and Shredder were bound down by ropes. He untied them and said warningly, "The door's locked and if you leave your seat knockout gas will be released."

He returned to the front of the room. Bishop put his hand up.

"Yes?"

"I didn't choose to come."

"You chose to follow that trail of alien technology though. Now," Don clapped his hands and gestured towards them, "you are all very different individuals, however you all share at least one similar trait. Your anger. Everyone has it but frankly, you guys have trouble controlling it and it's hurting innocent people. I plan on helping you control it." He noticed Leatherhead waving his hand in the air. "Yes Leatherhead?"

He lowered his hand. "Sorry. I just wanted to say something. It's not very often that I appear in a fanfiction."

"I will destroy this fanfiction!" bellowed Shredder. He head butted his desk and broke it into two pieces.

Don rolled his eyes. "You can't destroy this fanfiction. As long as it has some form of plot it will continue to exist."

"Then I will destroy the plot!" declared Shredder, trying to kick Bishop, who happened to be sitting next to him. Bishop grabbed his chair and hopped away slightly, so he was safely out of Shredder's reach.

"This is exactly what I mean!" Don told them. "You can't control yourselves."

"I am controlling myself," Leatherhead piped up. "I am so controlled I did not need to be tied down."

"No one cares," Karai spat.

Leatherhead's eyes changed and he got to his feet. He picked up Casey and held him above his head, shaking violently.

"Hey, I didn't do anythin' to you!" said Casey. "Ya should be shaking Ms Emotionless Lady!"

"Do not speak to my daughter like that!" roared Shredder, stamping on the pieces of desk so that there were now four of them. "You're the one who is going out with a redheaded lump of lard, mortal!"

Don banged his bo staff on the ground, startling everyone. He narrowed his eyes and studied each of them closely. "We won't get anything done if you keep this up. Leatherhead, put Casey down please."

Leatherhead's eyes returned to normal and he put the man down. Shamefaced, he sat down and buried his face in his hands. Casey picked up his desk and put it next to Raph's. The friends high-fived each other.

"ANYWAY," said Don loudly, going over to the blackboard at the back of the room. "We will start on…" He began writing on it with chalk, the sound of them rubbing against each other making everyone else flinch. "… What makes us angry. Let's start with John. What makes you angry?"

"You."

Don turned around and gave him an annoyed look. "Could you be a little more specific?"

"The imbecile with the piece of chalk in his hands."

Don started to write that down. He paused when he got to the word 'the' before rubbing it out and just putting 'mutant turtles'. There was an unrestrained wave of laughter.

"Anyone else?"

Everyone put their hands up.

"I am not one of the options."

Everyone put down their hands.

Don rubbed his temples. "How about… Raphael! You've been awfully quiet. What annoys you?"

Raph decided to answer properly so he could look smarter than Bishop. "Mikey, usually. And… uh… Shredder and Bishop. Hun gets on my nerves too… and Karai… and Leo… and Casey…" He went on to name everyone he knew.

Don wrote down what he said. Shredder, Karai, Bishop and Casey cried out in rage. The vigilante was the first one to put words in his mouth. "Hey, that ain't-"

Don put his hands on his ears and hummed softly. Casey narrowed his eyes and raised his hand. The turtle smiled and pointed at him. "Yes, Casey?"

"How come ya can put our names on the board but not yers?" he asked, Shredder and Bishop nodding in agreement.

"Because I'm the teacher," said Don simply. "Leatherhead, what makes you angry?"

"Nothing," announced Leatherhead proudly. "Does this mean I can go home now?"

"You smug freak," Bishop sneered. "I should have dissected you when I had the chance."

Leatherhead's eyes changed. "I take back my previous statement. **He** makes me mad."

"Karai, what makes you angry?" asked Don quickly, trying to avoid the fight he could see beginning.

"Leonardo." Karai curled her lip. "He fills with me with conflicting emotions and they are confusing. Confusement angers me because you cannot just destroy it."

"Confusement's not a word!" snarled Bishop.

"She can make up words if she wants!" Shredder told him furiously. "I bought the English language three months ago. I will add that word to it."

"Okay, you all seem to get annoyed at living creatures… mostly people. I'm going to help you retain your outbursts and fits." Don frowned, scratching his chin. Could you even buy the English language? He wasn't sure. He didn't think you could, but Shredder was pretty rich. He decided to change the subject before he suffered even more confusement. "Now that we know what makes you angry, we are going to figure out what it is about them that infuriates you. Karai said that she gets angry at Leo because he makes her feel confused. How does he confuse you?"

Karai averted her gaze, irritated and reddening slightly. "The title of this is 'Anger Management'. It is not 'The Exploration of Karai and her Feelings'."

"He confuses her because he is evil!" declared Shredder. "He can see how pure and innocent my daughter is so he tricks her with silly things like honour and anti-Orokuness."

"That's not a word either!" Bishop snapped.

"One more remark and I will ban you from speaking my language!" Shredder said, stamping his feet. "You will have to learn another one! Like… like Russian!"

"Everyone!" Don banged his bo staff on the ground. "We'll be here all day if you keep interrupting like that. No one can talk unless they put up their hand. Okay, John, tell me how we make you angry."

"You are inhuman and you are scum," muttered Bishop. "You aren't any better than the aliens… oh yes… I will make sure that each and every one of you suffers, just like you made me… The things you did to me…"

"Lol," said Casey, putting his hand up. "Emo."

"Casey! What did I say?" scolded Don sternly.

"I put my arm up!" he argued.

"That's true," concurred Shredder, only backing him up because it meant that he could disagree with Don and Bishop.

Don stared at him, gulping slightly. It was creepy hearing Shredder side with one of them, 'them' being the utrom's enemies. He shook his head and pointed at Casey. "If you have so much to say, say it. Why do you become angry?"

Casey exhaled, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. "People look at me funny… or they say somethin' stupid about me. It's things like that."

"Why do you resort to violence?"

Karai put her hand up. Don pointed at her reluctantly.

"What stops him from doing so? Why must he adjust his ways of living because it does not suit you?"

Don sighed. "It's not just me. We live in a society where violence is frowned at. If you can't adapt to your surroundings, you'll get seriously harmed unless you go and live on a small island as a hermit. Now Raphael, why does Mikey make you angry?"

"'Cos he likes to," replied Raph. "Gets a kick out of it."

"I meant what about him annoys you?"

"He plays all these pranks on me and calls me stupid things like 'Raphie' and 'Riff-Raph' and 'Debbie'," he explained, not noticing that Casey was noting down what he was saying in a notebook. "He doesn't leave me alone and he bugs me and makes fun of me all the time. Of course I'm angry. He keeps makin' me angry."

"He annoys everyone but you don't see Leo riding around on a motorbike, running over pigeons."

"I only did that twice."

"My point is that you can just use words to sort things out. We live in a place where violence is- Leatherhead?"

"The humans condemn us, so why must we live by their rules when they do not wish for us to live with them?" he asked, lowering his hand. He knew the answer, but he wanted to see how Don answered it.

He coughed. "Well… the humans don't just put up these laws and expectations to make people's existences miserable. Some things are morally wrong, no matter who you are."

"I have an objection!" shouted Shredder.

Don chose to ignore him, even when he put up his hand. Suddenly, a red dot appeared on the turtle's head. He looked up at his forehead and narrowed his eyes. "Whoever is using a laser pen; please put it away before I confiscate it."

Shredder's eyes dimmed.

"Okay Shredder, what objection have you got to make?"

"You are turning this into a 'How to Behave like a Good Guy' lesson," he moaned. "You cannot convert us. I do not want to join your religion and neither does Karai. Right?"

"Right," Karai agreed half-heartedly.

"This isn't a religion," Don told him slowly, like he was talking to an idiot... or because he was. "Controlling your temper does not change your religion."

"Good," said Casey, "'cos I wanna stay a Buddhist."

Don opened his mouth to say something, before choosing to keep quiet. He shrugged his shoulders and dragged a box into the middle of the room, which had been sitting unnoticed in the corner. "It seems that you are unable to listen to me. Perhaps if we put this all into a real-life situation you will learn something."

"What's in the box?" asked Raph, pointing at it.

"Hand please." Raph stuck up his hand, but Don didn't acknowledge him and continued talking. "In this box are the two most annoying things ever. We will see who lasts the longest without losing it. Whoever wins gets to tell me to do one thing, and I will obey their command."

Leatherhead furrowed his brow. "You don't think this is a bit risky, do you? I mean, Agent Bishop and Shredder could make you-"

"You forgot me," sniffed Karai.

"And Karai…"

"Yo! Me too," piped up Casey.

Raph banged his desk with his fist to draw Leatherhead's attention to him.

"If it makes them learn how to contain their anger then it's worth it," Don told them. "Okay guys…"

"And girl," interrupted Karai.

"He can't help it if ya don't look like a girl," said Raph.

Karai was about to scream when she saw Don's face. She cleared her throat and smiled sweetly at her teacher. "I am ready, Mister Hamato Sir."

"Thank you." Don beamed at her. "Good luck."

He opened the box.


	2. How they nearly erased Michelangelo

**mcazevedo1996: Thank you! And here is the next chapter. :D I hope that counts as being soon.**

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

* * *

Streamers flew upwards, before floating downwards slowly. One of them landed on Agent Bishop's nose, causing him to sneeze. Nobody said 'bless you' or anything remotely similar to that phrase. This worried Casey and made him fidget. Suppose the devil went up Bishop's nose and consumed him? You were meant to say 'bless you' when someone sneezed. It was the most important law no one ever thought about. He couldn't even begin to imagine what a Devil Bishop Hybrid could do. He could probably pat his head, rub his tummy, stand on one foot AND say the alphabet backwards at the same time.

"Bless you!" said Casey.

There. He had saved the world…

Or had he?

He widened his eyes. Bishop was listening to some music on his headphones! He hadn't heard him! Casey wasn't sure whether saying 'bless you' counted if the person who sneezed didn't hear you, but he knew he couldn't assume anything. Casey could feel the weight of the world's fate pressing down on him. For once, _he _wanted to save the world.

His face reddened as he thought on. It was always the _turtles_ who saved the world. It was never him. The turtles got to be big heroes, and they were the ones who got tonnes of girlfriends. He had read the fanfictions written about them. He was merely a side character occasionally thrown in just to hit random objects and say 'Goongala'. Why was _he _always paired up with April? Why did he never get to have a fling with anyone except Gabrielle? Even then no one ever wrote about her. He was an exciting character who did lots of fighting and… other stuff he couldn't think of at that moment of time. Why did no one write about the other side of him?

In his anger he got out his hockey stick and smashed his desk into twelve pieces. "Goongala!"

Unfortunately for him, no one paid any attention to his train of thought. All they noticed was him randomly breaking his desk, meaning that his character did not develop whatsoever. They shook their heads at his blandness and stereotypicalness before looking at the box again.

Michelangelo jumped out, taking all the reviewers and readers by surprise because none of them had thought that _he _could possibly be annoying enough to be contained in a box. He leaped forwards and fell face down on the floor, not moving. Doctor Chaplin jumped out of the box after him and sprawled on the ground next to him.

Donatello looked down at them sadly. "Air holes. I always forget to make air holes."

"Are they… dead?" asked Leatherhead, hesitating. Raph got out a cake while Shredder began unpacking brightly coloured boxes full of toys.

"No, just unconscious," said Don. " This is a kid's show, remember? No one's allowed to die despite the fact that Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi already have. See, most of the viewers are kids who didn't bother to watch the first five seasons because it had a dark plot, character development and mildly sinister episodes. Their brains couldn't handle them so they don't know who they are. All they know is that we went into the future to act out of character and go back to play in a Code Lyoko-like world."

"So are they dead?" asked Casey, whose brain could only register the last sentence due to watching too much television.

"No."

Raph put the cake back under his shell and Shredder ate the presents. Then, they closed their eyes and clasped their hands together, nearly in tears at the news.

Don began poking the bodies with his foot, pushing them into the corner of the room and putting the box on top of Chaplin's back. The box looked like a cube shaped shell and made Chaplin look like a turtle. Don laughed but no one else did because they didn't think that he looked remotely like a turtle. Casey thought he resembled a tortoise.

"Due to some technical difficulties, we will have to do another task until they wake up," declared Don, clapping his hands together. "Any suggestions?"

Karai put her hand up.

"Yes?"

"We could go home."

Don narrowed his eyes. "No. But don't worry; I've got a better idea. We, as in all of you, are going to take part in a role-play. I will pretend to be an annoying person and you have to deal with me. Who wants to go first?"

He hadn't expected them to want to participate but to his surprise everyone put up their hands. He pointed at Shredder. "I will pretend to be Mikey. Please come to the front."

Shredder clapped his hands two times. Karai sighed, before getting to her feet and picking up his chair. Very slowly, she carried him to the front of the room. Karai dropped the chair in front of Don. She swung her arms around to relocate them, prior to sitting back down. Shredder stood up, towering over Don.

"Let me get my game face on," said Don, trembling violently. The villain jumped back with an alarmed expression on his face. It looked like the turtle was having a seizure. He began whistling, hoping the others wouldn't think that he was the cause of Don's strange behaviour.

Suddenly, Donatello stopped moving. He was doubled over and they couldn't see his face.

"I think he's broken," Raph piped up.

Bishop rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. He can't be broken. I expect his batteries just ran out. Has anyone got any spare batteries?"

Everyone stuck their hands into their pockets before showing each other what they had. Bishop was holding a pair of 3D glasses and a Star Wars Membership club card. Raph didn't have any pockets but he got out from under his shell a smoke pellet, a mushy cake and an eye patch. Karai was holding a small box of mints and a snow globe, while Casey revealed to them a bottle of soda and a dog's collar. Leatherhead got out a miniature nuclear reactor and a small wind turbine.

Bishop smacked the mutant crocodile's hand, his face crimson. "You're so useless! We all had useful things and you just had that pile of trash!"

Leatherhead's eyes changed and he punched Casey in the stomach. Then they changed back and he apologized.

"I have a battery!" Shredder grabbed hold of his head and twisted it 360 degrees. A battery popped out of the blackness of his face. "Where do I put it?"

"You know who's good with this kind of stuff?" said Casey. "Don. I'll call him and ask him what we should do."

"I wish I had thought of that," said Karai.

Everyone crowded around Casey and praised him. Leatherhead stayed where he was, fuming. There they were, praising Casey and giving him all their attention. What about him? Didn't _he_ deserve any of their attention? He had been about to suggest they call Don, but they hadn't given him the chance. He swore he had been about to! Well, he didn't swear because then the rating of this fanfiction would probably have to go up, but you know what I mean. It was not fair!

"Wait, he's doing something!" shouted Karai, hopping up and down.

"What's he doin' wit' dat spoon?" asked Casey, his face whitening.

"Ew… dat's nasty." Raph covered his eyes.

Leatherhead looked to see what was happening. Bishop was sitting at one of the desks with a lunchbox in front of him. He had his spoon in a carton of banana and apple yogurt and was eating it. Then, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and drank from his bottle of chocolate milkshake.

"I found a hole where it can go!" declared Shredder, pointing at Don.

Bishop stood up and peered at it. "Are you sure the battery will fit? It's a bit… small."

"Father is never wrong!" Karai told him furiously.

"No hole is too small for me!" bellowed Shredder. He rammed the battery up Don's nose and stepped back.

Something extraordinary happened. Don's mask began to change colour. It reddened. The blue from his mask transferred to his skin and his mask became more yellow until it was orange. Leatherhead looked at the corner and saw Mikey's skin turn a more sickly green, while his mask became bluer and less yellow until it was purple. Now, Don was in the corner while Mikey was doubled over. Mikey's body swung left and right three times, before he stopped, looked up and grinned at them. The battery stayed up his nose because it was sticky in there.

Mikey frowned, taking the battery out of his body and flicking it at the back wall. It exploded on impact and miniature versions of Usagi began hopping around the room. He grinned even more at everyone and waved.

"Cowabunga!"

Leatherhead tried to understand what had happened but all the thinking made his head hurt. He decided to play along. No one else looked surprised in the slightest. If he acted unsurprised, then they would accept him and pay attention to him. Yes. He liked how that sounded.

"Okay Shredder, stand here." Mikey tapped a spot on the ground with his foot. Grudgingly, Shredder did as he was told. "Ready?"

"Twenty three."

Mikey jumped onto Shredder's shoulders and got out a pair of drumsticks. He began hitting them against the villain's head and shoulders, playing the tune to 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. Then, he began singing-

_"We will, we will, rock you!  
Get on your bikes and ride!  
It's a kind of magic!  
Somebody… to loooooooove!"_

Karai held up a five, Raph held up a three and Bishop held up a card that said 'Call me!'

"RAAAAAAAAARGH!" Shredder tried to shake him off, but Mikey was firmly wedged on his shoulders. He began running around the room like a blind chicken in a dark room. When this proved pointless, he began slamming his back against a wall. "GET OFF ME YOU STUPID TURTLE! I'MMA KILL YOU!"

He jumped five feet into the air and grabbed the clock that had been tick-tocking away on the wall. He snarled and took it down, before punching it. Its glass face shattered and sharp shards went into his eyes. Fortunately, being the awesome villain he was, he felt no pain. Unfortunately, it scratched his armour, which made him say as many bad words as a children's show could allow.

"Bottom wee poo pants knickers!"

Mikey floated off his shoulders and landed on the ground with a disappointed look on his face. He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "You didn't handle that good. You get… an F."

Shredder hung his head, embarrassed. Bishop pointed at him and laughed. He looked up sadly. "Isn't there anything I can do to bring up my grade?"

Mikey pulled a face. "I could let you do a resit, but you have to promise to do lots of revision and go to the booster sessions after school. With a lot of hard work, I reckon I could get you up to a C maybe."

Raph just stopped himself from gasping. They were being graded? Oh man… if he had known that he would have studied more. His palms began to sweat. He didn't usually revise because he didn't mind failing. At home, if he failed, only his family would know. Here, Shredder and Bishop and Karai and Casey would see him epically fail. He couldn't let that happen. Suppose word got back to Leonardo and Master Splinter? Leo would post about it on the internet and the entire world would know that he had not passed. He had to stop that from happening. He was better than that.

If it was a normal test then he wouldn't have minded not doing well. Then, he could say he didn't bother trying to do well and look cool. But Mikey was looking serious. If he was acting so out of character then it meant that it was a serious situation.

Mikey's body shook and he doubled over. The yellow in his mask went into his skin while the blue in his skin went into his mask. He looked up, Don again.

"Okay Shredder, you can sit down and reflect on the previous situation," said Don calmly. "Then, you can come back and try again."

Leatherhead put his hand up.

"Yes?"

"Michelangelo is not in the corner." He jerked his thumb towards the olive green purple masked turtle in the corner. "It's just another version of you."

Don sighed and pulled a face. "Um… oh… yeah. Nothing's ever perfect; there's always a chance of a malfunction in everything. It appears that although I transferred into me, an error caused Mikey to become corrupted on his transferral into him, meaning that it couldn't take place. To make sure that the body's contents were not completely erased and that the body had something in it, it kept a copy of me in him."

"In English?" Raph said.

"Michelangelo be dead," answered Don. "He be now another me."

Raph's body began to shake. He had always said to Mikey and everyone else that he wished his youngest brother was dead, but he had never meant it! Everyone assumed he would celebrate Mikey's death but they couldn't be wronger! He was so upset and miserable it was unbelievable.

Don patted his arm as sympathetically as a teacher could without being reported for sexual harassment. "Don't worry. We can always buy a new one."

Raph looked at him, only just not crying. "We can't buy a new Mikey… They're really expensive! If we could afford one, we wouldn't be living underground. We would have made a giant laser and killed everyone so we could live topside, if we had _that_ much money."

"Don't you have a backup file of him?" asked Bishop, smirking. "All geniuses keep backup files! _I_ have plenty of them. I have so many that I'm called the 'Backup King'."

"I have never heard anyone call you that," piped up Shredder, indignant. _He_ didn't have a nickname that was anything like 'Backup King'. He was just Shredder or Oroku Saki or Tin head or Cheese slicer. He didn't have a _cool _nickname. He glared at Bishop and leaned over to whisper in Karai's ear, "From now on, you are to call me 'Silver Wolf'."

"Yes," she said robotically. "… Silver Wolf."

Shredder (**Shredder Note: My name is Silver Wolf**) beamed.

"I have an idea!" Leatherhead exclaimed. "Why don't we hold down control z?"

"I have an idea!" Bishop exclaimed. "Why don't we hold down control z?"

"I hate to admit it, Bishop, but that is a rather good idea," said Don. He got out his laptop and loaded it up. Everyone except Leatherhead crowded around him and watched the black screen have white words appear on it. "If you weren't so narrow-minded and neurotic, I wouldn't mind sharing ideas and theories with you."

While they waited for it to load up, Leatherhead's eyes changed and he felt anger wash over him. He had suggested it first! He had! But no… everyone listened to the character that appeared in lots of episodes or the dude wearing a suit and sunglasses with a lopsided smirk. Leatherhead couldn't help being naked! No one would serve him clothes because they ran away screaming when they saw him, and even then the clothes were always too small.

Leatherhead picked up a rubber chicken off the floor, before smashing it into the side of Casey's face. The vigilante stumbled sideways and took off his shoe, revealing a hockey mask. He put it on and got a baseball bat out of thin air. He was sick of existing so characters could hurt him and look really strong. He was a tough guy that did tough things.

No one read his thoughts so it just looked like he was attacking Leatherhead in retaliation. However, he was facing the wrong way and hit Raph. The turtle got out his sai and tried to stab him. Casey rolled out of the way, causing Raph to strike Shredder (**S/N: IT'S SILVER WOLF, FOOL! MY NEW NAME IS SILVER WOLF!)**. It didn't hurt him but it gave Shredder (**S/N: Did you not read the text I just typed? I am called Silver Wolf now!)** an excuse to fight in class. Being honour bound to Shred- Silver Wolf (**S/N: :3)**, Karai had to indulge in the act of brawling as well. Bishop stayed where he was, peering at the laptop's screen.

After fifteen point two three seconds, Don noticed the fighting that was going on. He gave the laptop to Bishop and stood up. As the agent tweeted on twitter, the turtle put his hands on his hips angrily.

"Look at you!" he said, cross.

They did so. Silver Wolf had Karai in a headlock and was rubbing his fist against the top of her head. Raph and Casey were wrestling each other on the ground and Leatherhead was trying to give himself a black eye. Don went over to them, trembling.

"You're fighting people you care about! This is why you have to learn to control your anger!" He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand, trying to figure out what to do. It was pandemonium and he wasn't good at dealing with that. He was too mild to control chaos. He wished that someone, _something_ would come and help him. If only… if only…

He clicked his heels together three times and wished for some help.

A puff of green smoke appeared and it filled the room. A dark figure stood in the heart of it. The smoke cleared and…

Don saw help.


	3. Bishop falls in love with a hot woman

**Thank you again for the reviews! :D**

* * *

The smoke washed over their faces and crept up their noses. Spluttering, Silver Wolf lifted his arms into the air and roared like a lion that had just won the lottery. Karai stumbled backwards and tripped over a desk, standing on her head with her legs kicking wildly above her. Raphael gasped for breath, before going into his shell. Leatherhead smelled the smell and became scared, which caused him to get angry and punch Casey. Then, Leatherhead's nose went inside out so he could no longer use it. Casey was unconscious due to the punch he had received from Leatherhead, so he didn't need to try and block out the odour. Donatello pressed his nose and a globe appeared around his head, providing him with lemony fresh air.

Chaplin sat up and rubbed his eyes. Michelangelo, who had transformed to his original state during the transition between chapters 2 and 3, stood up and said, "I'm alive!" Then, he sniffed the air and fell onto Chaplin's head. This knocked them both out and the mad doctor began to dream about Karai and Stockman.

Agent Bishop didn't react to the green gas. His face didn't even twitch. He was far away, taking a trip down Memory Lane.

_"John, you should really stop scowling like that," said a huge hairy fat person. "The wind will blow and your face will stay like that forever."_

_"Leave me alone, mother!" shouted John. "I'll do what I like with my face! In any case, that is just a silly urban myth. Why would my face stay the same if the wind blew on it?"_

_Mrs Bishop put her hands on her son's cheeks, looking down at him and furrowing her only eyebrow. "John, faces are like cakes. Your momma makes them and when they cool, you can't change them without breaking them. They're so pretty you want them to stay untouched forever. Please…" Her eyes watered. "... Make sure you smile every once in a while."_

_"Oh! That is the nineteenth time you've said that and it's only Tuesday!" John threw up his hands. "I can't take it anymore! I'm going to go join the army and fight in New Orleans."_

_"NO!" Mrs Bishop sobbed as John went away. "Please don't! Suppose aliens abduct you and experiment on you?"_

_"They won't!" growled John._

_The wind blew across his face._

"If only I had listened to you, Mother…" whispered Bishop. He looked around quickly to see if anyone had heard him say that, but it appeared that no one had. Seeing that no one had, he looked at the dark figure that was coming out of the green gas.

There were two lumps sticking out of what he assumed was the sides of their head. He _thought_ it was their head, as that is where a head usually is. Of course, there were a number of other things it could have been. They could have had a really big fist, and be holding it above their body with their head ducked down. It could have been a balloon. Oh, how he hoped it was a balloon. Mother used to give him balloons on his birthday, in the hope that it would make him smile.

The dark figure slowly but steadily grew lighter, which meant that more of their details could now be seen. They were holding a long stick and some material attached to their body billowed outwards. Their eyes shone in the gas, beaming with experience and a deep understanding of the world. They moved slowly towards them with their toes pointed and their back straight. They were halfway across the room when they suddenly walked into Bishop and knocked him and themselves onto the floor.

"Ouch! My nail!" the figure shrieked, staring at their hand in horror. "Oh my gosh, it's broken!"

Bishop stared at the person who was on top of him. He had no idea who they were. All he knew was that they were a woman, she had a slight tan, she was wearing a bright blue leotard, a cape and what appeared to be a pair of snow globes on either side of their head. She blinked her blue eyes and looked into his cold black ones.

"Hello?" she said, tilting her head to one side.

"Hello…" he replied slowly, trying to understand what had happened. One minute he was thinking about balloons and then bam! He was lying on his back on the cold hard ground with a hot woman on top of him.

Don mouthed something. He narrowed his eyes and pressed his stomach, making the globe around his head disappear. Then, he ran forwards and exclaimed, "Jhanna!"

She looked over her shoulder so she could see the turtle. "My name's like, Renet."

"Hey, I can't be expected to remember the names of _all_ the girls that appear for only one or two episodes," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Renet…" murmured Bishop, savouring the name on his tongue.

She looked down at him and beamed. "Yep! Renet's my name!"

She stood up and twirled on the spot, waving her stick around as she did so. Raph peeked out of his shell before getting out completely. He joined his purple masked brother by his side, gazing anxiously at the green gas.

"What's up wit' all the smoke?" he asked.

Renet tossed back her head and laughed. "I had too many baked beans for lunch, sorry. Okay, so like, I was eating my lunch when this giant tornado came into Lord Simultaneous' Castle. We span around and around and I got really dizzy. Before I was in a vomiting state I like, landed here and stuff. It was like, out of the Wizard of Oz or something."

Don began whistling for no apparent reason, sweating. He couldn't have summoned her when he had clicked his heels together three times… could he? It wasn't logical. It must have been a freaky coincidence, but he decided to stay low… just in case. He didn't need to comment on it. They would probably get distracted or go into a dramatic monologue, before forgetting about the whole thing in a few seconds or so.

"I am rather interested in this phenomemonenom," said Leatherhead. "I think we should try and find out what caused it to occur."

Don remained calm. No one ever listened to Leatherhead. No one _really _truly liked him. Everyone would probably say it was a stupid idea and try and turn into butterflies or something stupid like that.

Bishop clenched his fists. For once, he actually wanted to agree with Leatherhead. However, he found himself unable to do so. He had a reputation to keep. He had tortured the mutant crocodile and had repeatedly bullied him. Bishop couldn't just agree with him. It would be too out of character.

The agent desperately wanted to help the hot woman wearing the leotard. He knew he was evil but seriously… she was pretty hot. His face flushed. If she had been an OC he would have hung himself, but she was as canon as a pirate ship. He wanted to help her find out what had happened. Then, she would go away and he could forget about her. Also, if they found out how she had gotten there, they could stop it from happening in the future. He wouldn't have to experience this unusual fluttering feeling ever again.

As long as she had nothing in common with him, he could control himself.

"I love being immortal. It means I'll like, never die," declared Renet out of the blue.

Bishop shook slightly. That was only one more thing.

"Though a downside is that no one else I know lives forever. Sometimes I like, wish there was an immortal companion I could have," she said.

Bishop's left eye twitched.

"I wish there was like, an immortal being that didn't look like a toilet or a clam. I'm so desperate that like, if a decent looking eternal being came up to me right now and asked me out, I'd totally say yes."

Bishop covered his ears with his hands, pretending to slowly scratch them.

"Oh well, while you all like, decide what to do I'll eat my favourite snack." She shrugged, reaching under her helmet and taking out a carton of apple and banana yogurt. She held up the Time Scepter and wiggled it. A spoon popped out of the end. She grinned, sitting down at one of the desks and getting out a small bottle of chocolate milkshake.

Bishop tried to pretend he couldn't see or hear her slurping and wolfing down her snacks.

"Wow, this place is a right mess." She scrunched up her face. "Were you having a party? I mean, there's a smooshed up cake in the corner and stuff. Don't worry, I know how to make this an awesome party!"

She got out a balloon.

Bishop couldn't take it any more. They had to get rid of her before he became even more infatuated with her, if that was even possible. He went over to Casey and kicked him between the legs until he woke up.

"YO! WHAT'S THE-" Bishop covered his mouth, making a mental note to wash it later. He could feel spit and sweat sticking to his hand and it was gross.

"Listen… whatever your name is," said Bishop, even though he knew his name. He just wanted Casey to think that he didn't know it so he would look cruel and nasty. "I want you to suggest we find out how Renet got here so we can make sure it doesn't happen again."

Bishop removed his hand and Casey got to his feet. Everyone looked at him.

Casey didn't like doing as he was told. He called his own shots and did whatever he wanted to do, even if it went against his parent's wishes and the law. However, Bishop AKA the Devil's Host had told him what to do. He couldn't go against the Devil. He was a good guy and he knew that he shouldn't obey them, but still… it wasn't like he was hurting anyone. It would be safe if he just did as he was told.

"Uh…" said Casey. "I think we should… find out how Renet got here so we can make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yeah," agreed Raph. "I mean, suppose the tornado comes and takes _us _somewhere? We could go to… to Forks or something."

"I accept this notion passively," announced Bishop, adjusting his sunglasses. "Adequate work, Mr Jones. It would take me a considerable amount of time to come up with a better solution to our dilemma."

Leatherhead's eyes changed. Why didn't they ever take notice of what he said? He had stated quite clearly that they should help her, but _no_… They always ignored him and listened to someone else, even if they said the exact thing as him. Why did they pretend that they couldn't hear to him? He couldn't be that uncool… could he?

"I think," said Karai, "that there are too many people in here."

"What?" Don blinked. "Would you please elaborate?" Hopefully, they would forget about the tornado he may have summoned if the topic changed.

She nodded, a grim expression on her face. "If the amount of people in this room gets too high, then certain characters may not talk for a long time. This is the third sentence I have said in this chapter. We cannot continue like this. Someone…"

She put one hand on her hip and the other in the air, pointing diagonally.

"... Must leave."

There was a grave silence as everyone looked at each other. They didn't know what they were supposed to say or think so they just looked at each person in the room as that was what everyone else was doing.

"Karai is right!" Silver Wolf boomed. "And, as she is my daughter and I raised her, I am right as well!"

"But the only new person who came here was Renet!" said Raph. "It can't hurt if we have one new person… can it?"

"What about Chaplin and Mikey?" asked Casey. "When they wake up they'll talk a lot, and ya know dat Master Splinter and Leo will turn up sooner or later."

Everyone looked up, expecting them to enter the room right now. They didn't.

"We should get rid of someone before it gets too crowded," stated Karai.

"Okay." Don motioned towards the desks. "Everyone, please go sit behind your desks. Break time is over and we have an important discussion to discuss."

"Break time?" exclaimed Raph. "Ya never said it was break time!"

"I know I didn't." Don narrowed his eyes. "_You_ guys decided that it was. I was teaching you and you all dismissed yourselves. The next break will be a bit before bedtime."

"We ain't leavin' 'til it's time to sleep?" exclaimed Casey, his mouth falling open. The rage in his body made him vibrate.

"Uh… I go to bed in five minutes," lied Silver Wolf.

Don smiled at him. "Nice try. You will all be sleeping here in tents tonight. You aren't leaving this room until you get your tempers sorted out."

There was immediate disagreement. Everyone began shouting, not saying proper words but just making noise, which expressed that they were so outraged words couldn't describe what was happening. They didn't do that because the author of this was too lazy to come up with suitable dialogue. Don had to bang his bo staff against the ground five times before anyone took notice of him.

Silver Wolf grabbed his shoulders and leaned forward so his face was nearly touching the turtle's. In a dark, threatening voice, he sneered, "Why should we obey you? You aren't the best fighter. Bishop and the freaky crocodile have more than enough brain power to make you obsolete. What stops me from crushing you and leaving this annoying lesson? I have better things to do."

"You won't leave," said Don coolly.

"We established that, turtle!" Silver Wolf shook him violently. "I want to know why you think that. I want to know the reasoning behind your statement."

"Yeah!" Raph nodded. Then he realized he had agreed with Silver Wolf and added, "Though I think yer smarter than Bishop _and_ Leatherhead put together… and yer a pretty good fighter."

Bishop was about to snarl at him when he saw Renet get up and put a hand on his shoulder. She pouted and shook her head. Bishop decided to be the bigger man and didn't say anything. Leatherhead stood in the emo corner and acted all sad and miserable. He was smart… He was smart… He kept thinking that to himself.

"Stop being a teacher's pet, Leonardo's red masked brother!" shouted Silver Wolf, because for some reason he only knew that turtle's name, despite having studied them all in detail and having heard their names said a jillion times. He turned back to Don. "Well? I'm waiting for an attempt at a poor excuse."

"Sit down and I will tell you my reasoning," Don told him.

Everyone except Silver Wolf sat down. Then, shooting the turtle a look of pure loathing, he reluctantly took his seat. Don waited until everyone had sat down before explaining himself.

"First off, I'm sick of everyone mucking about," said Don, sounding angry but not raising his voice. The blunt emotion was alien to him and the others were stunned by it. "I'm the teacher and you will do as I say, alright? You might think this is a waste of time but believe me, if it was I wouldn't be here. There are tonnes of other things I could be doing right now, but I have made this my top priority. Shredder-"

"Silver Wolf."

"Your name's not Silver Wolf! It's Shredder!" Don informed him. "The author's just been putting that because Silver Wolf is two words, and if she puts that instead of Shredder then the word count will be higher. You're Shredder and that's that. It's on the register."

"We didn't take a register at the beginning of class," remarked Leatherhead.

"That's because I marked you all as 'present' as you came into the room," he explained. Silver Wolf (**Donatello Note: It's Shredder. Don't refer to him as Silver Wolf) **started to say something, but Don shook his head and said in a firm tone of voice, "You're not kids, and I'm not an idiot. We don't need to go through the whole 'calling out names' thing. That subject is closed. From now on, all comments that you want to say can only be said if you put your hand up and I acknowledge you by either pointing at you or saying your name."

Raph whistled, impressed. Yes, Don was usually quite serious but he wasn't _this_ serious. This… this was Master Splinter serious. Ninja Tribunal Serious. Don hadn't lost his temper or physically hurt anyone because of said temper before. He hadn't even emotionally hurt anyone. He wasn't really strong and he wasn't the greatest martial arts expert. He could just talk and his logic and level-headedness would defeat the bestest of fighters. It was a strange power that confuddled Raph greatly, and his could sense the confuddlement in everyone else.

Shredder put up his hand. Don pointed at him. "Yes?"

"Do not think I have forgotten. You will tell us why we cannot just leave right now."

Don sighed, gazing at the villain pathetically. "I feel for you."

"Do not mock my father!" snarled Karai. "You are not worthy! Answer his question now!"

"Okay," said Don, "but afterwards we must get onto more important things. Okay, the door's locked so you can't get out. It is a very strong door that only I can open. Of course, you could always try to get me to unlock it, but I doubt you will try to. I'm not afraid of what you could threaten me with. You leave this class and you're out of this fanfiction. If you all leave, this fanfiction will end. It's about these classes and once these classes end, this fanfiction loses its purpose and will cease to exist."

"Suppose we just leave one person here?" suggested Leatherhead. "The classes would still-"

"I refuse to teach one student."

"What kind of attitude is that?" he asked. "Where is your optimism, Donatello? Isn't it worthwhile if you get one student taught?"

"Not when the rest of them go on a rampage and kill everyone."

Bishop was faintly aware of the conversation going on, but most of his attention was focused on something else. He had gotten a small notebook out of his suit pocket, as well as a black pen. He was writing in it at an unsteady rhythm. Sometimes he scribbled something down furiously, and sometimes he only wrote one word a minute. He glanced up at Renet, who was picking at something that had gotten stuck between her teeth.

He looked down at the page in his notebook, scratching the end of his nose with his pen. He didn't notice the pen mark that was now etched onto it.

_I'm lost_

_I had always known my location  
But since I met you it has been otherwise  
I have been lost since I was aware of your creation  
I am now forever lost in your eyes_

_Mystery surrounds your body and soul  
It is quite bewildering  
Your vibrant personality has taken control  
Over my eyes, my heart… just everything_

_Renet, only you can relight the fire in my heart  
Only you can be my internal flame  
I hope that we will never have to part  
Because then… things will never be the same_

"John!"

Bishop looked up. Don was standing over him, an irritated expression on his face. The rest of the class and Renet (for she was not technically part of the class) were watching him curiously, as if he had just spoken French.

"Yes?"

"Are you writing notes in class?" asked Donnie, offended. "I know I tend to ramble on about matters that you don't care about, but really... this just takes the cake. What are you writing about that is more important than what I am saying?"

Bishop looked at him, keeping cool. "Stuff."

"Define stuff."

"Any general or unspecified substance or accumulation of objects."

Don furrowed his brow. "I meant for you to be a bit more specific."

"Then why didn't you just say that," shouted Shredder, "instead of talking about stupid irrelevant things?"

Like a ninja, Don swiped the letter out of Bishop's hands and slowly moved his eyes onto the words on it. Bishop widened his eyes, praying that somehow Don would forget to read… or that he would give it back.

Then…


	4. Karai's unusual dream

**Here's the next chapter. I love all the reviews I've gotten so far. S2 That's a dodgy heart. :P**

* * *

It was like being on death row.

His fate was in his enemy's hands. His short, green enemy's hands, and there was nothing he could do to stop or change it. It was written in stone, craved into the rocky lump that was his life, ever since the day he was born.

Agent Bishop glared angrily at the figure in front of him, clenching his fists. He may have appeared angry, but really that was a charade to hide his true emotion. Deep down, he was scared. Real scared. No one ever thought he got scared but he did, just like any other human. Saying he didn't get scared was like saying he was an alien, which led to the accuser being punished. Saying he did get frightened was like saying he was a coward, which led to the accuser being punished. As both options had some form of penalty, no one ever questioned his bravery and fears. This meant that no one ever talked about them, so people assumed there was nothing _to _talk about, as he was so courageous and fearless. Thinking this led to the assumption that he was never scared and was an alien, which resulted in punishment. Therefore, he had to reprimand people that didn't mention it.

This was why he was so mean to people all the time. It was his way of disciplining people.

That, or he was just a bully with a bad personality.

Donatello wiggled his shoulders and cleared his throat. Everyone stared at him, their ears curling slightly so they could catch the sound better. Bishop accepted his doom and crossed his arms.

Don opened his mouth and started to read it out loud, "Eggs. Milk. Bread. Butter."

He stopped reading, peering at it in disgust. It was a shopping list. He had thought it was a love letter with a soppy poem in it, but no. It was a shopping list. That wasn't embarrassing, unless it had something strange/disturbing in it, which it did not. This… this was mediocre. He sighed and started to scrunch it up.

Bishop allowed himself to smirk discreetly. He was safe. Out of harm's way. He was glad that he had written on both sides of the paper. Not only had it protected his dignity and reputation, he had made his contribution towards saving the environment by using less paper.

"WAIT!" screeched Shredder, pointing to the slightly crumpled up piece of paper.

Bishop's face fell. Drat.

"Why did you stop reading?" asked Shredder, irritated. "It was just getting to the good bit!"

Don stared at him. "It's just a shopping list. It doesn't have any good bits."

"It was beautiful…" murmured Renet, gazing at Bishop affectionately. "You like, have a way with words."

Bishop would have beamed if he could change his facial expression. "I know… I wrote it for you."

"For me?" Renet gasped. "Oh wow, you shouldn't have! That's totally sweet!"

"Continue the act of reading of it," boomed Shredder. Karai nodded in agreement in the background. "I'm on the edge of my seat, waiting to hear the rest of it!"

"Objection!" shouted Bishop, standing up and pointing at Shredder. "It isn't exciting to you in the slightest. You just don't want us to talk about who we should kick out of this fanfiction."

Personally, Bishop found shopping lists quite interesting as well. He just didn't want to listen to him reading it in case Don flipped it over and read the back of the piece of paper.

"Of course not!" scoffed Shredder, though it was true. He knew he was cool and awesome, but suppose… perish the thought… that _he _was voted out of the story? He could imagine the scene vividly, seeing it in such detail that it made his tentacles knock against each other.

_Shredder walked out of the door, leaving the classroom._

He shivered. It was just so… terrifying. Once he had admitted mentally how anxious he was about the whole situation, the locked away fear within him escaped and spread throughout his body. People hated him. In most fanfictions he chased after various teenage girls. Even he admitted that was more than slightly disturbing. He wasn't really like that. Just because he picked Karai off the street, people thought he had an obsession with hunting young girls and attempting to take ownership of them! People seemed to think that he did it as a hobby.

Don gave the piece of paper back to Bishop, because although he was his enemy, he wasn't so cruel as to make him go shopping without a list. The turtle gazed around at his students, who were staring at him worriedly. All of them were waiting to hear who he would dismiss from the class. He didn't like the heavy weight of attention and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"I have come to a decision."

They held their breath.

In reality, he had not come to a decision. If it had been the start of the lesson, everyone would have wanted to leave. However, now that he had revealed to them that once they left they no longer existed… he suspected that they would want to stay. Why had he gone and shared his intellect with them? He decided that it didn't matter, for it was in the past and he had to move on and think about the present.

If he got rid of Raph, Casey would get mad. If he got rid of Karai, Shredder would get mad. If he got rid of Casey, Raph would get mad. If he got rid of Shredder, Karai would get mad. If he got rid of Leatherhead, he would get mad and probably tear off Casey's head, causing Raph _and _April to get mad. If he got rid of Bishop, Renet would get mad. He couldn't get rid of Renet, because she wasn't technically a student and so could not be expelled. Anyone he sent out would leave behind someone who would get mad at their departure, and he had a funny feeling that they would take out said madness on the person who had caused it.

Mikey and Chaplin were still unconscious, but he didn't really fancy moving them. He would deal with them when he needed to; he needed to focus on one thing at a time. Any more would confuse him and cause him to become distracted.

He looked up and saw Leatherhead juggling Casey and Raph. Shredder was watching him, sneering, while shouting at Karai, who was being forced to try and juggle Renet and Bishop. Don watched them and sighed.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Not any old idea, but a more modern idea. He chuckled to himself. This idea was hip and it would make him not to blame for whoever left.

He was about to clap his hands to get their attention when he became self-conscious of how many times he had done that. He didn't want to be stereotyped. If he kept clapping, he would become known for it. Instead of being known as the turtle who does machines, people would go '_Hey… hey it's that turtle who claps his hands. It's Clapatello!' _

He banged his bo staff against the ground. "I have come to a decision. In order to decide who has to leave, we will have a game show. You will be all given points depending on your answers to my questions, and this will determine whether or not you get to stay. The person who loses has to leave."

"I accept yer challenge with hot sauce on the side," grinned Casey, landing on his head as Leatherhead ceased the act of juggling him. Raph landed on his feet, raising his arms with a triumphant look on his face.

"Excellent." Don beamed. "Come to the large platform that has conveniently appeared without us noticing and we shall begin."

Everyone went towards the platform. Shredder raced to it and stood on it first. Seeing the quickly approaching classmates and teacher, he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Karai! Hurry up! Our enemies are rapidly approaching! You must reach this location before them!"

Karai did as she was told. It was better to do as he said, because then he wouldn't get angry at her and hurt her like he did to her other employees. One would have thought that, being his daughter, she would avoid severe punishment, however he had adopted Stockman and Hun a while back and that hadn't stopped him from beating them. If doing as she was told made most of the show's fans hate her, then so be it. She bet they weren't under the threat of a thrashing at every living moment.

Just before she reached it, her foot got caught in a crack in the ground. She flailed her arms in an attempt to steady herself, but this failed and she fell onto the ground. Her face slammed against the edge of the platform, before smashing into the ground. This wouldn't have knocked her out, but because she made impact with the platform, it vibrated and caused one of the podiums on it to topple onto her. Then it exploded randomly, causing her to lose consciousness.

TMNTNMT

"Karai?"

She opened her eyes. She was sitting in what appeared to be a prison cell, with shackles attached to her arms and legs. She had no idea why she was there, but obviously she was so she didn't waste time pondering how things happened.

Karai turned her head and saw that she was not the only creature in the cell. There was also Shredder, Chaplin and some guy with a sandwich. Before she could make any sense of the situation, the door opened and two dark figures entered. They grabbed her roughly by the arms and dragged her out of the room.

She blinked, looking at who was dragging her along. It was Michelangelo and Raphael. She narrowed her eyes in anger (she was being hauled across the ground, of course she was angry!) and snarled, "What is the meaning of this? Why do you tow me along like this?"

"It's time for your beating," explained Raph coolly, like they were talking about the weather.

"What?" she exclaimed.

Mikey nodded, "Yep, we just pwned (**A/N cool internet spelling lol**) Chaplin and Shredder at Mario Kart. It's time to give you a beating. Cowabunga."

"What about the guy with the sandwich?" asked Karai.

"What guy with the sandwich?"

Karai laughed sardonically. "Do not play games with me. In my cell there was a guy with a sandwich."

The turtles exchanged mystified expressions. Karai was about to elaborate about him when she was thrown into a room. The two turtles left her on the floor and exited, locking the door behind them. She slowly got to her feet and looked around.

She was in a smart, clean office. In it there was a desk with a chair behind it. On that chair was Hamato Leonardo.

She brushed the dirt off her ragged dress and gave him the most intimidating look she could manage. "W-What is h-h-happening?"

He smirked smugly, leaning back in his chair. "How nice it is to see you, Karai. My, have I been looking forward to this."

"Pardon? What is it that you have been anticipating?"

"Oh… this will be fun." He chuckled, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk. "It's time… for a little payback."

Karai was befuddled. She raised a finger into the air so that it was horizontally parallel with her head. "Payback? What have I done this time? I have always tried to be kind to you and your brothers."

"No," disagreed Leo, shaking his head. "You're wrong. You have tortured my brothers and me, and you have played with my sense of honour and emotions. That is not kind… that is unkind."

"I never wanted to though!" argued Karai. "I was forced into doing it by my father."

"You could have just said no! Also, when we went on that spaceship you stabbed me," added Leo sourly, crossing his arms and scrunching up his face. "You broke part of my shell off. I had dreams of being the ninja cover girl on the Monthy Ninja Magazine and you ruined it. They didn't want me because I was damaged. You ruined everything!"

He banged his fist against his desk to show how very angry he was.

"I didn't mean to stab you!" Karai exclaimed. "My father pushed you and caused you to stumble towards me. You had your katana sticking towards me and if I had not raised the katana in my hand, I would have been stabbed and perhaps even killed. It was self-defence. I did that action because it was instinct. If I had known I was about to seriously hurt you I would have let you stab me. I know I try to kill you a lot but really I love you! I have always loved you!"

There was an awkward silence.

"… Nope," said Leo stubbornly. "You stabbed me because you're an evil jerk. You can't be good or have any emotions because you're a villain and work for the Shredder."

"Your shell repaired itself after the lost season," she pointed out. "It should be fine now."

Leo's eyes became orbs of fury, but he kept calm because he's cool like that. "We don't talk about FF and BttS, okay? It's a strict no-no. They never happened. THEY NEVER HAPPENED."

"How can they not have happened if we are talking about what happened in them?"

"ENOUGH!" He used the powers he had learned from the Ancient One to make his desk set alight. He stood up. "It's time to get to the point. As you can see, I have locked Shredder and Chaplin in a prison cell."

"And the guy with the sandwich."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "There is no guy with a sandwich in the prison cell."

"Yes there-"

He closed his eyes and held out a hand in front of him. Karai got mentally slapped in the face, which made her shut up and listen to what else he had to say.

"They are all in a prison cell. Now, I will let you live. You can choose one other person to live as well. However, the other person will die a horrific death and you have to watch them die before leaving the country."

"Does your father know about this?"

"No. He choked on a cheese sandwich years ago and died. If he was still alive, then my brothers and I wouldn't have so many girlfriends. Take your time choosing who you want to save."

Karai laughed coldly. "I can choose easily."

"Who are you going to choose then?"

She opened her mouth to say their name… only she didn't know whose name to say. She could choose her father, because he had raised her and if he hadn't found her on the street, she would probably still be eating out of rubbish bins. Also, he was filthy stinking rich. However, she didn't really want to live with him. He was always bossing her about and making her do things she didn't want to do, like take ballet lessons and wear black all the time. If he was out of the way, she would be free to do whatever she wanted. She could become a geisha and own a teahouse.

Though, if she chose to kill Shredder then she would be left with Chaplin. He was sweet, she gave him that. She could do whatever she wanted and he would seal it with his approval and a sloppy kiss. He was also smart. He could invent lots of stuff for her and she could have things that money couldn't buy… like a love potion or an elixir of life. Then again, she found him irritating and living with him would be as nice as a piece of lemon cake dipped in bleach. And there was that goatee he had. How she despised it! Its very existence maddened her. There was no way she could live with it.

Her mind went back to the guy with the sandwich. She didn't know who he was, but she did know that he didn't deserve to die. He seemed like a nice enough person. Coming to a verdict, she turned to Leo.

"I have chosen to allow the guy with the sandwich to live," she announced.

"There is no guy with a sandwich, for the final time."

She stuck out her chin and gave him her death glare. "I told you what I wish the outcome to be, and you will oblige. Oblige. OBLIGE, I say!"

Sighing, Leo went to the door and opened it. Mikey and Raph were standing there like a pair of standing things. He glanced at Karai, before saying in a low voice, "She wants you to save the guy with the sandwich."

"But there isn't a guy with a sandwich in there, cowabunga. How are we supposed to get him out if he isn't like, there, cowabunga?"

"I don't know and I don't really care how you do it," he shouted, jabbing at thin air. "Just… just do it, okay? We must do it for Sensei."

"But he died after you dared Mikey to put food poisoning in his-"

Leo suddenly had a coughing fit that cut off the last part of Raph's sentence. He recovered as soon as his brother had finished speaking and pointed at the corridor beyond the door of the room, before saying in a much more gentle tone of voice, "Come on. The quicker you do it, the quicker Mikey can play video games and the quicker you can beat up people."

"I love ya man," said Raph, giving his eldest brother a turtle hug (it's like a man hug, only turtles do it. No turtle-cest here, folks!).

Mikey joined in the hug. "Yeah, cowabunga."

"Thanks. It's just so hard, you know, taking responsibility of all of you. I wish I had known how hard a time Sensei had had with us before he died. Maybe then I could have been a little more understanding and given him less of a hard time. I shouldn't take out my anger on you guys, but I… I need someone to vent to, you know? I have to stay strong for all of you, and all those hidden emotions bottle up until they escape without me wanting them to."

"Yeah, me too." Raph nodded. He hadn't really listened to what Leo had just said, but assumed he was supposed to agree. "Okay, Leo, we'll see what we can do. I'd lend ya some of ma bottles but I don't have any. Dat's why I unleash ma anger so frequently. Ain't got nothin' ta keep 'em in."

"Cowabunga."

Leo smiled. "Thanks guys. See you at dinner."

They left. Leo closed the door and looked coldly at Karai. "There. You got your wish. They're going to take out your so called guy with a sandwich."

"Did you cause your father's death?" she asked curiously.

"No," he snapped quickly. He went to the large television screen that had apparently been there the whole time and pressed a button on it. The prison cell from earlier appeared on it, and Karai could see her father, her fanboy and the guy with the sandwich. Raph and Mikey walked in and stood in the middle of the cell.

Leo put on some headphones and said into them, "Okay, take out 'the guy with the sandwich'."

Mikey and Raph nodded, somehow hearing him even though they weren't wearing any headphones. They grabbed thin air and pretended to drag something out of the cell. The door locked behind them.

"UNLEASH THE FEATHERS!" shouted Leo, making Karai jump.

Out of the cracks of the cell came out large, variously coloured feathers. They had arms and legs and angry faces. The feathers began vibrating. Then, they started jumping up and down on everyone in the room. Even though they were feathers they were very heavy and hurt them a lot.

"Wait!" Karai screamed, staring at the screen. "You did not take out the guy with the sandwich! You broke your promise!"

"Karai, there is no guy with a sandwich," retorted Leo heatedly. "There are only two people in there and that's your father and Doctor Chaplin."

Karai watched the guy with the sandwich moan in pain, his face distorted and scrunched up. She shook her head and insisted, "Can you not see him? You are killing him! You have to stop those feathers! You said I could save him! You said you would take him out! And where's Donatello? Is he even here?"

"He went trick or treating as Shredder a while back and killed Casey by accident. He went to live in France after that," explained Leo.

"France? How can he go to France?" she asked him, waving her arms around like a windmill that had arms instead of blades.

"Don't worry, the feathers won't kill Shredder. He'll seemingly die and we'll foolishly drop him in a river, where you'll find him while washing your clothes in Canada. Then, you'll come back and get revenge." He threw back his arms. "You and your father will get annoyed and take over the world. A Donatello from another dimension will come here and bring his 'brothers', AKA me and my brothers, back together and we will all die! He'll go home and-"

"… bake Karai into a pie?"

Karai opened her eyes, a pounding headache in her head. She was lying on the ground and her classmates, Donatello and Renet were peering down at her.

"Casey, for the last time we're not going to bake her into a pie," said Don. He noticed that Karai was awake and gave her a warm smile. "You're awake now. How lovely."

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up slowly.

"Ya fell and banged yer head," explained Raph, "It was pretty funny."

"Oh," she said. It had just been a dream. What an original plot twist.

"Come on," Don waved his arm towards the large platform, "Let's get this game show started."


	5. A test of true unanger

**Thanks for all the reviews. :) I need to come up with something better to say. OTL**

* * *

"Welcome to Anger Management, your irregularly updated fanfiction!" Michelangelo beamed, twirling his microphone's wire with his finger. "This chapter will be presented by me, Mikey…"

"And me, Doctor Chaplin," added Chaplin, with a nearly as brilliant smile as the turtle standing next to him. "Just don't tell the author that, because she doesn't like me."

Mikey stepped forward, gesturing towards the people behind him with his free hand. "In this instalment, we will be seeing who is kicked out of this fanfiction by doing this totally awesome game show-like thing. Over to you, Donnie."

"Thank you," said Donatello, who was wearing a pair of glasses and a suit. He was standing behind a podium, holding a stack of papers in his hands. He banged them against the top of his podium and looked straight ahead. "For those of you who have been reading this from the start, thank you. For those who haven't, do you even understand what's happening? Anyway, your reviews are the things that make this possible."

"Speaking of which, we have some anonymous ones we want to share!" piped up Chaplin. "Donatello, would you please read them out."

"Okay." Don looked down at his stack of papers. Then, he cleared his throat and said clearly, "This is from 'RaphxMona4ver'. Ahem, 'To Livi-Love, why is Don the teacher? Raph is obviously cooler and smarter than him, as well as having a better sense of humour. People like Raph more than him, you stupid old fart. Also, where the fudge is Mona Lisa?'"

Don's face scrunched up as much as the piece of paper in his hands.

"Well," he said, his face twitching slightly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, 'RaphxMona4ver', but my IQ exceeds most of the characters in this fandom by far. And Raph, unlike me, cannot use your review to retrieve your IP address and password. This will be the last review you will ever make, because your internet will mysteriously fail within a matter of minutes. Now..." He threw the letter at Leatherhead's head and looked at the next one.

Leatherhead's eyes changed and he punched Casey in the face. Then, they changed back to normal and he apologized to a severely bruised Casey.

"This next one is from 'UrMom'… Oh ha ha, what a humorous name. 'Dear Livi-Love, this fanfiction is really sweet,'" His face relaxed. "'It's very funny, but there is one thing that bothers me. Leatherhead. Why is he in this? He sucks. His very existence makes my blood boil and he causes me to pull out each hair on my body. If you want your fanfiction to keep its very few readers, I suggest you kill him off.'"

"What?" exclaimed Leatherhead. "Kill me off? Is that person mad? Don't they know how excruciating death is? It's easy for them to say 'kill him off'. They aren't the ones dying!"

"No one is being killed off," said Don. Behind him, Shredder put away his chainsaw and Bishop discarded his flamethrower, both wearing looks of disappointment. "The author does not wish to do so, because she thinks that it is unnecessary. 'UrMom', why don't you go write your _own_ fanfiction and kill off your _own_ characters, if you want to so much?"

"Yeah." Chaplin nodded furiously. "Why don't you find a good author and make them write your weird fantasies?"

…

Chaplin got struck by lightning, even though he was deep underground. Then, another bolt of lightning hit him. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then-

"I meant to say that this author is awesome!" he said, smoke coming out of his skin. "I meant that 'UrMom' should find someone else's time to waste!"

The lightning stopped.

"This is a waste of _my_ time," barked Shredder, punching his podium. "We have a game show to perform. Smart turtle, only read out the reviews that compliment me and acknowledge my intelligence."

"He already has," said Bishop snidely.

"Lies! He has not read out any of the sort!" boomed Shredder.

"Exactly."

"Um… I think getting on with the game show is a good idea," Don said quickly, throwing the papers he was holding into the air. They gently floated downwards and landed on his head. He sighed, before getting out his bo staff and whacking them away from his body. When he was paper free, he resumed talking, "I will ask a question and if you know the answer, press the buzzer on top of your podium."

"What are these questions about?" asked Casey suspiciously. "'Cause if they're about quadratic inequalities den I'm not gonna be able ta answer dem."

Don shook his head. "By some mad twist of luck, Casey, they aren't about that at all. They're about managing your anger."

"Oh, come on!" shouted Raph, stabbing his podium with both of his sai and making two holes in it. "What's up wit' the obscure topic?"

"Raphael, we have been learning about managing our anger in these lessons," explained Leatherhead. "It is not as unsystematic as you think it is."

"Raphael, we have been learning about managing our anger in these lessons," explained Don. "It is not as unsystematic as you think it is."

"Oh…" Raph slapped his forehead. He was holding his sai, so he began to bleed. He didn't notice this and continued, "Shell, I feel like such an idiot. Thanks, Donnie!"

Leatherhead's eyes changed and he head butted Casey. Sometimes, the mutant crocodile wondered why he even bothered getting up in the morning. No one ever listened to him. Was it because he wasn't a commonly appearing canon character as some of the others? He couldn't help it if Bishop had captured him and locked him up. If he hadn't been hidden away, he would have visited the turtles more and be more popular. It was all Bishop's fault that people didn't listen to him, and he wished that the agent would go away forever.

"Hands on your buzzers, competitors!" said Mikey in a low voice. Everyone shifted their hands so that they were hovering over the large red buttons on their podiums.

"Question one." Don paused in order to build up tension before continuing, "You see a woman struggling with a box of Hannah Montana merchandise. What do you do?"

Casey buzzed.

"Casey?"

"Is the woman hot?" he asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah."

Don furrowed his brow. "No, she's so ugly that she went into a haunted house and left with an application form."

"Oh," said Casey, disappointed. "Well… I would punch her in the face, yo! Den, I would burn all of the stupid merchandise thingies in a big fire."

"I see…" replied Don. "I'm afraid that isn't quite the answer to the question I was looking for. Does anyone else think they have the correct answer? "

Karai buzzed.

"Yes, Karai?"

"I would steal her purse and read her ID card in order to learn where her house is, before going to her residence in the middle of the night with the Elite Guard so I can obliterate her!" she answered.

Shredder wiped his eyes. "I am… so proud!"

Karai's face didn't change, but inside she was smiling like a slice of orange. Her father was proud of her! How she loved it when he said this out loud. It made her feel better about herself, and the love she felt when he said those kinds of things gave her all the strength she needed to take on the big wide world. She could push a Foot ninja off a cliff and she wouldn't feel as happy. His compliments stopped her from being permanently depressed and stabbing someone to share her unbearable woefulness.

Don, with a rather concerned expression on his face, said, "Uh… that wasn't the answer I was looking for either."

Leatherhead buzzed before Shredder could start ranting.

"Leatherhead? What's your answer?"

"I would help her," he responded pleasantly, "and I would even offer to give her free plastic surgery."

"The model answer," declared Don proudly, for he was Leatherhead's teacher. "Absolutely posititootly correct. Alright, this is the second question. You're on a train and the man standing next to you is making a disgusting noise with his tongue. What do you do?"

Bishop buzzed.

"Yes, Bishop?"

"I would arrest them," he said simply. Renet giggled.

"I hate to burst your egotistical bubble, but making disgusting noises with your tongue is not a crime," Don told him.

"Then I would ask him to step into an empty compartment and knock him out!" snarled Bishop. "After that, I would take him to my lab and experiment on him."

"No," said Don. "That isn't right at all!"

Shredder buzzed.

"I would ask him whether he knew who he was irritating, before cutting off his unworthy head!" stated Shredder boldly. Karai clapped while he bowed at everyone.

"That's even more wrong!" exclaimed Don cantankerously. "It's so wrong, I can't believe you said that…" He remembered that he was talking to Shredder. "Though somehow, I'm not very surprised."

Raph buzzed.

"Yes Raph?"

"I wouldn't be on the train 'cos mutant turtles aren't allowed on dem," he replied.

Casey high-fived him, before looking at Don gleefully. "He got you there, nerd! I think dat 'RaphxMona4ver' was onta somethin'."

Don waggled his finger at them. "If you were wearing a large trench coat and a hat, you would be able to go on the train without causing a disturbance. For some mysterious reason that no one has been able to decipher, those pieces of clothing do a wonderful job of concealing identities."

Raph and Casey frowned.

"Do you want some epic with that fail?" asked Don pleasantly.

"Argh!" shouted Raph, clutching his head. "Internet talk should stay on whatever dodgy forum it came from! No one wants to read it in a story! It sounds stupid if it is!"

Raph threw his sai at Don, who held out his bo staff and span it wildly. This action created a tornado, which not only deflected the weapons but sent them in another direction. They both hit Chaplin, causing him to bleed.

"MY EYE!" howled Chaplin, his glasses now in tiny pieces because the sai had broken them. He pulled the weapons out of his eye and began to run in circles. "My already disadvantaged eye! I suspect that I will no longer be able to see with it!"

Mikey stuck out his leg and tripped him over. Then, he looked down at him and said, "Dude… Think of the positives. Like I do. I'm like summer! I never stay down or rainy for long, like the storms in summer. The Sun always comes out soon after and I'm all bright again, like it never rained!"

Don narrowed his eyes. "Mikey, stop stealing ideas from other people's fanfictions. Do you want us to get sued?"

"Aw, but that was a real good one!"

Don did the 'Leo face'.

"Okay…" He bowed his head for a second, before smiling again. "On with the show, dudes!"

"Third question…" said Don, who wasn't going to wait for the right answer to be said for the last question. "You are at the supermarket and the old lady in front of you is asking the cashier about his day. Then, she remembers that she forgot to buy some soya milk and says she'll go get some. What do you do?"

Shredder buzzed.

"I would shout at her and ask her why she would want to buy soya milk!" barked Shredder. "What is she, a crazy old bean? She should drink proper milk, not an excuse of a beverage made from the butt of a bean! If she wants to buy some, she can wait at the back of the line and buy her groceries like the rest of these stupid mortals! Then, I would cut off her unworthy head."

"Cutting off people's heads is never the answer!" Don told him. "Only an ignoramus would do such a thing."

TMNTNMT

Leonardo, who had been meditating in the turtles' lair, opened his eyes.

"Someone has insulted by honourable actions," he said, standing up. "I must go out and seek vengeance!"

He got out one of his katana blades and held it above his head. It made impact with the light bulb above him and caused it to shatter. He regretted sitting on top of a ladder.

"… After I fix the lighting in this room. For my family! I will do it for you, my brothers and father!"

TMNTNMT

"Question twenty," said Don. "There is a fly buzzing above your head. What do you do?"

Bishop buzzed.

"Bishop."

"I would get out a laser and blast it!" announced Bishop. "Then its family would learn not to do so."

"No. That is incorrect."

Bishop threw up his arms in frustration. "How would you know? You're a stupid pacifist. All your so-called correct answers are all based on your beliefs. You can't expect us to all think like you. We aren't stupid hippies!"

Don glared at him. "I am not a hippie."

"Hippie! Hippie Mc. Strippie!"

"He's right, you know!" bellowed Casey. "Why don't you turtles wear clothes? If I was a policeman, I'd arrest ya for bein' nude in a public place!"

"But Casey, I'm naked!" Raph cried out.

"Naw, I wouldn't arrest ya," said Casey.

"Thanks man."

"Yer welcome. Jus' wear pants every once in a while, 'kay?"

Leatherhead buzzed.

"Yes, Leatherhead?"

"I would just go somewhere else or listen to music," he said calmly.

"Another marvellous answer," Don told him happily.

"Huddle!" shouted Shredder. Everyone except Don and Leatherhead crowded around the villain, for they somehow knew that they were not welcome.

"I know what this is about and I agree," hissed Bishop. "Leatherhead is answering the questions correctly, which means he won't get kicked out of this fanfiction. Unfairly, I have unjustly gotten many of the questions wrong, so there is a chance I will have to leave and no longer exist. We must kill Leatherhead!"

Everyone nodded, for they had not gotten a single question right either.

"But how will we accomplish this?" asked Karai quietly. "The author does not want any of us to be killed, so she will not allow it. It is easier for a camel to get through the eye of a needle than a fictional character to change the fate their author has intended them to have."

"Renet could go back in time to when the author was a baby and drop her on her head. Then, the author would not know Leatherhead and therefore not include him in this story," suggested Chaplin. "Due to all the brain damage and stuff."

"Are you crazy, you impudent fool?" Bishop slapped Chaplin. "Have you paid any attention to what happens in this fanfiction? Clearly, this author had been dropped on her head many times."

"We could stop her from getting dropped on her head, then," mumbled Chaplin, rubbing his cheek.

"You incompetent doofus!" Shredder karate chopped his back. "If Renet was to do that, this fanfiction would not exist and we would, in turn, no longer be real. You're fired!"

"Everyone shut up and pay attention to me," snarled Raph. When everyone was paying attention to him, he continued, "What we need is a distraction. If the author is busy describin' somethin' or storytellin', she can't be focusin' on us. Den, while she's yabberin' about the scene, one of us can kill him."

"Hey, that's a really good idea, turtle!" exclaimed Bishop, forgetting for now that he was enemies with him. "Especially the part where we kill that non-human freak. Also, the smart turtle was stupid enough to bring the two most annoying characters to this location."

"Okay, Mikey and Chaplin…" Renet put her arms around the two of them. "I'll like, help you. I'm totally awesome at distracting people."

Nearby, Don and Leatherhead watched the small group of students and Renet. The purple masked turtle scratched his head, trying to guess what they were talking about. Obviously, some aspect of the game show had caused this unusual debate, but he didn't know which part or how they planned on coming up with a way of solving it.

Sweat began to come out of him. What if they were planning on killing him? The lessons and the game show weren't the only disagreeable things he had done. He had also unintentionally caused the last three seasons of the show- the seasons that many people did not like.

He had caused season five. It was him who had gotten scratched by that giant insect, which had caused him to mutant that had caused his brothers to go to Bishop, who had told them to steal that thing off Karai, which caused the Mystics to break free of Karai's control and that had caused the Ninja Tribunal to knock them out, and bring the turtles to their hideout. Don narrowed his eyes, wondering why they hadn't just asked him and his brothers to go Japan with them. If they had just explained that the fate of the world depended on them going, they would have went to join the Ninja Tribunal on their own free will.

Then, there was season six AKA the season they never talked about. Don had helped April and Casey form O'Neil Tech, which was owned by Cody, who brought the turtles to the future. Why didn't Cody have just read books about them and leave it at that? Were the kids of the future unable to read books in order to learn? Were they so unimaginative and easily bored that they had to _watch _it happen? And why did they suddenly decide to go back to the present one day? What about Darius Dun? Surely they should have had an epic battle with him first?

Finally, there was season seven AKA the other season they never talked about. Don had helped form O'Neil Tech, which had housed the annoying boy with the annoying voice, who helped them get home. Then, Viral had blasted Splinter into cyberspace or whatever while Don was driving Serling, who belonged to Cody, who owned O'Neil Tech, which Don helped set up. Don shivered when he remembered how he had gone all moody. Also, why had no one referred the time Leo went moody in season four? Shouldn't they have been able see that something was wrong with him?

Don watched the group of students and Renet disperse and return to their podiums. He mopped his sweaty brow and tried to read the next question as calmly as possible, "Question twenty-one... You… you are in the park and this little boy spills doo p-"

CLAP CLAP CLAP!

Don looked in the direction of the noise. Everyone around him was clapping. They were clapping out of time to no particular tune.

"What are you doing?" asked Don, very confused.

"We are clapping, Clapatello!" explained Mikey, grinning widely.

"What? My name's not Clapatello," Don told him, a horrible feeling bubbling inside of him. "It's Donatello!"

CLAP CLAP CLAP!

"Clapatello's mask isn't yellow, but he does bellow, his computer was made by Dell, oh he eats jello, he needs to become mellow, he's polite and says hello, on Saturday he likes to lellow…"

"Mikey, lellow's not even a word!" argued Don. "Now stop this inferno racket at once! I have one hundred and fifty-five questions to get through."

CLAP CLAP CLAP!

"Okay!" Don threw up his arms. "The game show is finished!"

Casey, who had been behind Leatherhead with a baseball bat, hit him really hard before running back to his podium. Leatherhead's eyes changed, and he went and punched Casey in the face. Then, he returned to his podium and his eyes changed back to normal.

"In third place," Don said, "with minus two hundred points is Karai."

"You did not come first!" barked Shredder. "You're grounded for a week!"

Karai sighed.

"In second place… with minus one hundred and three points…. is Raph."

Raph punched the air with his fist.

"And unsurprisingly, with nineteen points is Leatherhead."

"Father, you were not in the top three," remarked Karai, "meaning that you got fewer points than me."

Shredder grounded himself for a week.

Streamers came out of nowhere as Leatherhead went forwards, grinning. He bowed at his booing peers. Giddy with an emotion that was not the feeling one gets when they are ignored, he said, "What's my prize?"

"Prize?" exclaimed Raph. "If I'd known there was a prize, I'd have lied instead of answerin' honestly!"

"Leatherhead, your prize is that you graduate," explained Don, looking more proud of himself than Leatherhead. "You can go home and leave this lesson forever."

"What?" gasped Leatherhead. "You can't do that! How many other fanfictions do I appear in? Come on, tell me how many stories you have read with me in it. I bet you can count the number on your arms."

"I'm sorry, but you showed true unanger in your answers, which means you no longer have to be here," explained Don, pointing to the door. "Now come on. Get out."

"I don't want to though!" he whined. "I like my existence, even if everyone else makes it as miserable as possible."

Don shrugged his shoulders. "If you have a complaint, you will have to bring it up with the author."

"Alright, I will," said Leatherhead.

Everyone gasped.

Leatherhead looked at everyone, taken aback. "What?"

"You are going to see… the author?" queried Karai slowly. "Are you mad, you large crocodile mutant?"

"I heard that her face makes grown men cry," whispered Shredder.

"Yes, but I heard that she sleeps in a pineapple under the sea," retorted Bishop.

"Whenever she laughs, a puppy dies!" stated Casey. "Well, dat's what I made up just now."

"I'm not scared," said Leatherhead. "I have nothing to lose from going. Okay, where is she?"

A magical doorway appeared. It was sparkly and rainbow coloured, and made a strange humming sound. Smoke was coming out of the back, and the faint sound of puppies squealing could be heard coming from it. Don gestured towards the door.

"You were a good student," he said.

Leatherhead hugged him and went through the doorway before he could change his mind. As soon as he went through, it disappeared. Everyone's heads bent forward, so they looked like they were praying.

When they were sure that he was gone, Don raised his head. "Party?"

"Shell yeah," said Raph.

TMNTNMT

Leatherhead was in a strange white room. It was strange because it was not a pineapple, and he could not see any puppies. He cupped his hands and called, "Is anyone here?"

"Yes."


	6. The super finale

"We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching  
But you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Give you up, give you up  
Give you up, give you up  
Never gonna give,  
Never gonna give, give you up  
Never gonna give,  
Never gonna give, give you up

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand."

Michelangelo stopped singing, panting heavily. After a few seconds, he raised his head and gazed at everyone. He had put his heart, soul and liver into his performance and he desperately hoped that they could see this. He stared at them, grinning, hiding the sick anticipation inside of him. He longed to hear their comments but dreaded them at the same time. What if his best hadn't been good? What if putting his all into it had been a waste of energy? What if... what if... what if... He resisted the urge to clutch his head and hear it pound out his future. He couldn't dwell on what could be or could have been; he had to listen to reality, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Dat was awful," Raphael told him. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, it looks like Leatherhead isn't returning any time soon," commented Don, sighing and shaking his head as he thought of his friend. "If only he had listened to my warnings..."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't do anything to stop him from going," stated Bishop, though he wasn't complaining. Who could complain when the ending result was Leatherhead going away indefinitely?

"Do you want the party or not?" snapped Don, his cheeks darkening slightly. Admittedly, he hadn't really attempted to stop him from leaving, but if he had tried he would have.

"In fact," Bishop pressed on, adjusting his sunglasses so he looked even cooler than usual, "you were the one who kicked him out of the class in the first place."

"Well..." Don chewed on the inside of his cheeks worriedly. "I'm... sure he's alright. Look, let's have that party I mentioned earlier to celebrate his graduation. I know that usually when one has one, the person graduating is present... but this will have to be different."

Everyone cheered, and Don was sure he heard someone shout, "You're the best!" He closed his eyes and absorbed the joy in the room with his skin, breathing deeply out of his mouth. Yep, nothing could ruin his mood. Nothing. Not even an angry brother bursting into the room.

Angrily, Leonardo burst into the room. He raised his right hand to his forehead and surveyed the room, obviously searching for something. While the students and Renet stared at him, stunned, Don cleared his head and found his voice.

"Um... Leo?"

Leo saw him and smiled briefly, before gazing around the room furiously. Having recovered from the sudden arrival of his brother, Raph said, "Yo Leo, what'dya doin' here?"

"Yes, you do not have problems of the anger kind," Karai added.

Leo allowed his concentration to be broken and glared at her coldly. He chose not to ask what she meant by that and was about to continue whatever it was he was doing when he blinked at her. Then, he looked at Bishop and Shredder, confused. Leo considered everyone in the room before confronting Don.

"What the shell is going on?"

"I'm trying to teach them how to control their tempers," explained Don. "Emphasize on 'trying'. They've gone out of their way to make this lesson a living boy band concert!"

Leo frowned at him. "Oh really?"

"Yeah..." Don nodded slowly, hating the evil look he was receiving. It meant that he was doing something that his brother disapproved of... but what? He was standing straight and his legs weren't too far apart. He had washed his mask a week before the first lesson. He wasn't fast asleep in his lab when he was meant to be in the dojo. What on Earth could be annoying his brother this time? It could be practically anything!

Reading his mind, Leo pointed at the others without saying a single word. Don's eyes followed his outstretched finger, and when he saw what Leo was irritated at... well! His eyes popped out of his sockets, and it took him ten seconds to put them back in. He pressed his jaw back so it was closed... and narrowed his eyes. He shouldn't have been so surprised... He should have seen this coming...

Everyone...

... was jumping up and down on their desks, throwing sharp objects and pastry deserts at each other. They were yelling at the top of their voices to the extent that you couldn't make out any words.

"No!" yelled Don, his cheeks darkening as he ran up to them. He began waving his arms crazily, like a crazy thing waving its arms. He could still see Leo's expression in his head. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"Throwin' shurikens at each other," answered Raph, ducking as a custard pie sailed over where his head had just been. "Why?"

Don groaned, his students' and Renet's voices not quite disguising Leo say, "I am very disappointed in you, Don."

Don bowed his head.

"... Why didn't you tell me you were such good a teacher?"

Don's head snapped up. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking just as surprised as the nerdy turtle.

Leo beamed at him, shaking his hands so hard that Don's shoulders became dislocated. "Don't look so astonished, little brother! It's obvious that you are making them unleash so much anger and energy that they won't be able to be angry later. It's genius! You obviously got that from me."

Everyone sat behind their desks as Don nodded slowly. He wasn't lying as such... he was just stretching his neck in an up and down movement.

Leo backed away. "Don't mind me. I'm just going to observe your little game."

"This isn't a game," Don told him, irritated. He was trying his best to tutor his peers so the world was a better place, and Leo thought it was a mere game? Did Leo not think that he was capable of leading an anger management session? Just because HE was the younger brother, didn't mean that he played games and didn't benefit society.

"Of course it isn't," Leo reassured him brightly. "This is very, very sewious."

Don glared at him but chose not to correct him. He clapped his hands, earning himself some sniggers that sounded like 'Clapatello'. "Okay, so far... the lesson hasn't gone very well."

"What about the party?" barked Shredder, making to slam his fists against his desk. He remembered too late that he had broken it earlier and fell onto a pile of splinters. He raised his head, trying to remain dignified. "You promised us a celebration."

Don glanced at Leo. He had thought that the others would forget about it within a few seconds, like they did with most things. "Uh... no I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Are you calling my little brother a liar?" asked Leo heatedly. "What's more likely: an evil supervillain lying or my little brother not telling the truth? I know! It is you who is spinning tales. Do you take me for an idiot? I know what is the truth."

Raph would have revealed the truth, but the fact that Leo had unwittingly called himself an idiot was too great. So he just smiled pleasantly.

Shredder also thought this and got up, fuming. In any case, he doubted Leo would believe him anyway. He sat at Leatherhead's desk and aimed his eye lasers at Leo's crotch.

"Thank you," Don said. "Okay, so lemons are-"

"You're welcome," Leo interrupted.

"... Okay." Don averted his gaze and concentrated on the lesson. "In 1984, Peter..." He stopped, wondering what on Earth he was talking about. He shook his head and changed the topic. "We have tried doing a gameshow, role play and discussing the roots of your anger, but this has proved to be unsuccessful. I have hopefully come up with an idea that-"

"Wait!" Leo suddenly raised his hand. "I just remembered why I came here."

"You had a reason?" asked Bishop, raising his eyebrows. Renet mimicked his movement, but she smiled while she did it.

"Earlier, somebody questioned one of my acts of honour." Leo's face instantly flushed. "I used my honadar to-"

Mikey blinked. "Your what?"

"Is that like some sorta African bird?" asked Casey. He burst out laughing but managed to add, "Or... or is it your girlfriend's name?"

"Leonardo does not have a girlfriend," Karai snarled. She coughed, ducking her head. "I mean... It would be hard to... get one... most girls do not go... go... for humanoid turtles... They tend to be too afraid... Anyway, I spy on him... watch his every move... In... in... in case... he, uh, tries to... kill my father again."

She decided to shut up.

Shredder stared at her before laughing cruelly. "Excellent, Karai! It's good to know where your loyalties lie... With me! Leonardo and his blasted family do have an obsession with killing me!"

"We have an obsession with killing you?" Raph stood up, knocking his chair to the ground. "What about you?"

"I don't have an obsession with killing myself," Shredder replied. "Stupid."

Don stepped forwards, patting the air like it was a kitten. "Let's... not fight. I know we're sworn enemies with the Foot, but..." He didn't know how to finish his sentence and paused, pondering this.

"I'm sick of learnin' stuff that I don't care about!" Raph yelled, getting out his sai and twirling them. "First I get stuck here when I could be doin' other thin's, then lots of weird stuff happens... then we don't get a stinkin' party and now yer tickin' me off! Do ya know how long I've been resistin' the urge to beat you up?"

Shredder opened his mouth.

"Since the last time I beat you up! Screw managin' anger, I'm gonna defeat you!"

Raph lunged at Shredder, who ran towards his enemy rapidly. Don would have shouted at them if he hadn't been so wrapped up in his thoughts. He still didn't know how to finish his sentence and it was really irritating him.

Mikey got out his shell cell and ordered pizza. Pizza was a good way of distracting himself from what was happening around him. As soon as the heavenly sauce dripped onto his tongue, he was in paradise. He felt warm and cheerful even when he didn't have a reason to be. It cheered him up and helped him be happy, which made other people happy. Happiness is a disease, you know. If he ate pizza, then maybe everyone would be happy like him and calm down.

Leo watched Mikey and sighed. Typical Mikey, thinking about pizza when Shredder was about.

"Go Raph!" bellowed Casey, jumping up and down as he watched them duel. "You kick his butt!"

"Go father!" bellowed Karai, who did not jump up and down as she is too self-conscious. "You are more experienced than him, so you will most likely win!"

Bishop couldn't care less who won, mostly because he despised the pair of them. He began thinking of balloons and how to stop the wind from blowing.

Casey caught sight of him and gulped. He wished he could read minds; then he would know what Bishop AKA the Devil was plotting. He appeared to relaxed; no one else would have even began to imagine that he was scheming a scheme that would corrupt the world. Only Casey, everyday man that hung out with inhuman creatures, knew. It was his duty to make sure that the world was safe. Not the turtles'. Not an original character's. His. He giggled, feeling special.

Renet picked her nose, yawning.

Raph panted, feeling his life force drain away. He shuddered, his body quaking violently. He was losing... he didn't want to admit it, but he was... though he could still win. Shredder had just attacked him, which meant that it was his turn. He still had a chance. He could still achieve victory.

Taking a deep breath, his slowly looked at the object in his hand. He smirked, struggling to keep in the joy he was bursting with.

"I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

Shredder widened his eyes.

He hadn't seen that coming.

"Now I activate the magic card 'Destroy all of Shredder's monsters'." Raph flashed him a piece of yellow paper drawn on with biro. "That means I can attack yer life points directly. You lose!"

"YOU CHEATED!" Shredder shrieked, throwing his Yugioh card deck onto the ground. "CELTIC GUARDIAN ISN'T A REAL CARD. You have given me one more reason to erase your existence, turtle!"

Raph sneered, "Whatever. I still won."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah okay. Just don't be a sore loser next time."

"I won't, because I'll win!"

"... That doesn't mean we have to risk our lives every time we're in the same room as them," finished Don. He saw that everyone wasn't tearing each other apart and beamed. "Excellent. If you have something you wish to share, do it now. I'd rather there wasn't any distractions later."

Chaplin, who was wearing an eye patch, groggily raised his hand.

Don frowned at him. "You're not a pupil here."

"I know, but I'm here because you forced me to come. You put me in that box, remember?"

"And why," continued Don, "are you wearing a bad pirate costume?"

"Because your brother threw a sai at my eye earlier," he explained impatiently. He drummed his fingers against his knee and said before the subject changed, "I was wondering whether I could leave so I could get medical attention."

Don frowned even more. Chaplin coughed into his hand.

"I mean, I can't see out of it so I-"

"If you take off your pirate costume, you'll be able to," Bishop interrupted. "You can't see through white cloth unless you're Superman."

"Excuse me," Leo said, glowering. "I was talking before about my honadar, which detects honour, when you all began talking about-"

He was cut off by a loud buzzing sound.

"There's a fly in the room!" exclaimed Casey, as though he doubted anyone else had the intellect to figure that out. "I hate flies! They always buzz and it does my head in! I'm gonna kill it!"

He got out his baseball bat and began running around the room aimlessly. Raph got out his sai and aimed at what he thought was the fly. He bit his tongue and tossed it as hard as he could.

Leo crossed his arms. No one ever appreciated him. They never listened to him, even when he had something serious to say. And someone insulting his honour was very serious. How was he going to sleep at night, knowing that someone didn't think he was honourable? He lived for honour and was proud of it. He would have to find inner peace and who knew how long that would take? The last time he had looked for it, it had been a long, hard, brutal journey. He groaned but knew he had to accept the task. Alone. Obviously he wasn't going to find it here, so he had no reason to remain here. He hated doing pointless things.

Don watched Leo leave the room and turned to the others. "You see? Your insane-"

"MY OTHER EYE!"

"Hey, give me back ma sai! Yer stainin' it with yer blood!"

He raised his voice. "You see? Your insane behaviour has caused-"

"Pizza delivery."

"That's mine! Mmm... radish and strawberry sauce toppings..."

"The pizza you hold in your hands, Michelangelo, is the most disgusting food I have ever witnessed the existence of."

"Want some?"

"If Karai has some, then I, as her father, must have some too! It's the law!"

Don tried banging his bo staff against the ground, but it didn't work. He even clapped his hands. He didn't even receive a grin.

He was about to give up when a portal opened. Everyone stared as Leatherhead's bruised and battered body came out of it.

* * *

**PeanutButter13 **When the 2k3 series first aired, I wasn't even it double digits and I understood the plot perfectly, dark plots and all. That part was just Don sharing the view of 4Kids or something. Don't take it to heart. :) I know it's not necessarily true.

**I have been neglecting this fanfic; however, now school's finished and I can't access my other stories until I get a new SD card reader, I have more time on my hands. XD**

**Oh, and I rickroll'd you all.  
**


End file.
